No Matter What
by Fairytaila
Summary: At the age of 10, Lucy was blinded after an acident on the road. Many years later, she finally moves away to collage and meets some new and old faces


Lucy:

My mother stood up straight and wrapped her arm around my father, "Aw, you look gorgeous Lucy, doesn't she dear?" She nudged him slightly, "Definitely, happy birthday Lucy." He spoke down at me. I stumbled over to the mirror, almost tripping over and looked. I wore pink, sparkly high heels; a long, pink, silky dress; white gloves; a beautiful white tiara; and to top it all off- a huge '10' birthday badge. I grinned at my self in the mirror. Every year before now, I'd have to sit through a boring dinner, or dull party; but this year was different. I got to do what ever I wanted, and I was going to go paint balling with my friends: Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Gray, Elf-man and Natsu. I got to see little of Natsu and his friends because my parents didn't let me go out much, but I saw Mira and Lisanna a lot because they were my cousins and were often there as their parents took care of me when my parents were out of town. "Lucy dear?" My mother called me. I ran over, tripping over my long dress in the process. My father picked me up and smiled, "Family picture time." He whispered with a smile. I sat me down on a large chair and the two of them stood behind, posing. I looked to the butler holding the camera and smiled.

I jumped behind a tree. Damn, paint-balling is tiring. There was a rustle of leaves from my left and I turned my head over my shoulder. I held up my gun in preparation at the person in the bush. "Come out of the cover, drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them!" I commanded to them. They slowly moved out of the bush and lowered their gun to my feet. "Who are you?" I seriously interrogated. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his spiky, pink hair with a grin. "Natsu, you thought you could sneak up on me?" "Well.." he was cut off by a rustle from behind me. We both turned to it, deadly silent, and back to each other, "Team up?" he proposed. I nodded with a smile and kicked up his gun. He caught it with ease and pulled on his helmet, getting ready to attack. We ran out from behind, completely destroying Elfman. He tutted and took off his helmet, "That's not fair." he whined like a child as we high fived in glee. "One down, four more to go." I cheered.

I finally finished getting ready and walked outside, into the bitter cold, where everyone else stood waiting. They pulled scarves, gloves hats and coats on to combat the wind and rolled their eyes at the sight of me, "Finally done Luce?" Natsu complained, tightening his checkered scarf around his neck. "Hey, I'm not used to getting ready quickly. I'm always prepared so never have to be quick in getting changed." I mocked him. He chuckled, "Clearly not today, you've got barely anything on, here." He stated, pulling off his scarf and handing it over. I smiled and wrapped it around my neck, it was so warm from having it around him. He grinned, "Better?" I nodded gratefully. We set off walking down the road. I had my hands in my pockets trying to warm up, slightly hunched over and shuffling along the sidewalk slowly. Everyone else was the same except Natsu: he had his hands in his pockets casually, his head high, walking at a normal pace. I frowned at him, why isn't he cold? He looked to me and I realized I had been staring at him. He chuckled and jumped to my side, wrapping him arm around my shoulder. "Isn't giving you my scarf enough?" I shock my head, "It's just so cold." I mumbled, snuggling into his side as we walked. He was so warm, not just compared to the weather, but in general. He stopped suddenly and I almost fell over as I wasn't watching. I looked around and Gray waved at us, shuffling away into his garden and into his house. I waved back, quite delayed from the shock, and smiled.

We continued walking through town, Elf-man, Mira and Lisanna going into their home, leaving just Natsu, Wendy and I. The sky seemed to darken, with grey clouds slowly drifting over. "Do you want me to walk you to your house?" He asked suddenly. I thought for a moment, I didn't want to be a burden, but he was so warm. I shock my head, "No. It'll be okay." I responded. He nodded, "Thanks for this Lucy, it was really fun." He said with a smiled. I smiled back, feeling my cheeks burn up a bit. "Not problem." I mumbled back. "That's easy for you to say, I'll have bruises for weeks." Wendy sarcastically grumbled. I stepped back to look at the two of them, "This was great, see you soon?" I asked, hopefully. They nodded, "When school starts again." I nodded, walking away and onto the sidewalk up the hill.

The door opened and I was immediately greeted with the heat of indoors. I took off my coat and scarf and paused for a second, turning back to it. I forgot to give Natsu his scarf back. I reached out for them again, getting ready for outside again. There was a shout from another room, "Lucy dear, is that you? Your father and I would like to speak to you." I sighed, I'll just give him it back at school. I made my way into the lounge, where my parents sat, waiting for me. I ran over and hugged them both. "You're so cold, is it that cold outside?" my mother complained. I nodded. "Well, I hope you had I nice time." He father commented, "Because we have a surprise." I sat down, looking across to them in anticipation. My mother started, "Well... your father was offered a business opportunity in another state. I know this is a little sudden but.." I cut her off, trying to not be disrespectful, "But I'm finally old enough to make more friends and do more things my self. I can't leave my friends." I confessed, feeling tears run down my cheeks. The two of them stood up, my mother in a distressed way, wanting to comfort me, but my father had no remorse on his face: He looked fed up, "There's no use crying over it, we are moving and you'll have to live with that Lucy. It's part of life." He spoke with no pity. My mother reached out to me, but I stood up, running out of the room. I was about to run to my room, when I saw the butler come down the stairs, holding a pile of boxes. I turned away, wiping my face with my hands, rushing outside. If not for my mood, I would have immediately regretted it. Not only was it freezing cold, but it was pouring with rain. I ran out the garden and onto the sidewalk when the door, that I had slammed, opened. The two of them stood at the door. My mother, with no hesitation, ran out in the rain, almost tripping on her long dress. She carefully rested a hand on my shoulder and my anger began to dissipate. "Come on dear, come back inside." I turned to her with a sad face, my tears merging with the rain falling on my face. I looked down, feeling bad for my little tantrum, and hugged my mother. She hugged back and I could feel her shake, partly from the cold, but partly from her crying. The sound of the rain hitting the road being the only noise... except of tires screeching. Both of us looked up to the last thing either of us would ever see: a truck bumper.


End file.
